


Helping Hands

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Series: Addicted [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony finds himself in life-threatening danger once again, Loki is once again on hand to save him, prompting Tony to wonder just what’s motivating his reluctant saviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

Impeccably well-dressed bodies filled the room, the tinkle of laughter and light conversation blending with the band playing a melody Tony was sure he heard at every one of these events. As many charity balls and benefits and auctions as he’d attended, Tony still hated them. He had better things to do than feign interest in small-talk with people he couldn’t care less about, who thought Iron Man was nothing more than a novelty or just another one of his eccentricities, all for the sake of public image.

But he took it in his stride and mingled with a charming smile plastered to his face until he’d earned himself a well earned drink. Or five. He stood at the bar, his eyes panning over the crowds, ready to duck into the bathroom if it looked like someone was heading towards him.

He was so busy watching out for other people in the centre of the room he didn’t notice the one sliding from the other end of the bar to reach him. A hand hooked around Tony’s elbow and steered him towards a nearby door marked ‘Staff Only’ while Tony tried to free himself from the surprisingly strong grip.

“Uh, hey – hi – manhandling? Not a great way to get my cooperation,” Tony said, though it did nothing to deter the older man dragging him through the doorway into a quiet corridor.

As soon as the door closed behind them the hand disappeared from Tony’s arm and Tony whirled round to throw a punch at his overly-eager new friend. Instead, he found himself face to face with Loki.

“Jesus, Loki! What the hell are you playing at?”

“I’m doing you a favour, for one,” Loki said. He was wearing the suit again, the one he’d been wearing the last time they’d snuck off together at a party. Somehow Tony didn’t think orgasms in the men’s room were on the agenda tonight, though. Loki had the same demeanour of purpose he usually did, yet there was none of the ‘sexual predator’ vibe Tony had grown so well acquainted with over the past several months.

It had been a while since Tony had last seen Loki. That usually meant he was planning something big, though Tony didn’t really share his teammates’ concern; mostly he’d just missed him. He’d given up worrying about how badly this mess had compromised him. Tony knew he was fucked.

“I’m not really seeing how being dragged off against my will is all that beneficial to me,” replied Tony, his righteous anger back in place now he’d finished admiring the view in front of him.

“You need to leave.”

“What? Why?” Granted, Tony was hardly eager to stay, but it’d be nice to know why Loki had deemed it necessary to get dressed up and steal another man’s face just to tell Tony to go home.

“I’ve heard rumours.”

“Geez, you and your villain whisperings.” Tony rolled his eyes as he spoke. Okay, so it had come in handy in the past, and Loki always seemed to have accurate information, but it was still cryptic as hell. “Is there some club where you guys all go and discuss your evil plans or something?”

Loki smirked at that. “Not quite. I just lurk.”

“And someone’s planning to, what, hold some of the city’s wealthiest and most powerful people to ransom?” It wasn’t a bad plan, actually. “I guess I’d better go save the day.”

He moved around Loki to head back into the main room, but Loki’s hand caught his elbow before he could take more than one step.

“No,” Loki said like he was talking to a five-year-old, “you’d better go home before they find you. They know you’ll be here. A billionaire superhero with connections to two well-funded organisations? Imagine how much they would get for you. You know, for a man of such high intelligence, you made an absurdly stupid decision revealing to the world you spend your free time apprehending criminals.”

Tony shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea at the time. And since this is technically my free time, I’m gonna go apprehend some criminals.” He wrenched his arm free of Loki’s grip. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“You would go out there with no armour, with no weapons?” Shouts and sounds of crashing echoed through the hallway from the main room as Loki spoke. And here Tony had thought his evening would be dull.

“I’ve faced worse odds than this and come out on top. It’d be nice to have some back-up, though.”

Loki just shot him a look. Yeah, Tony hadn’t really expected him to help out. Bad for his villain cred, presumably.

“Right,” Tony said. “Wish me luck.”

“You’re an idiot.” Loki blinked out of sight as Tony slipped through the doorway and turned to face the chaos now unfolding in the centre of the room.

The guests were cowering in a huddle on the dancefloor as goons in masks shouted orders at them. Tony could count at least five guys, all brandishing guns, with what looked to be the ringleader stood on the grand staircase overlooking the scene. None of them had noticed Tony in the corner yet.

He could have used that to his advantage, sneaking around the room to take people out one by one, especially since he was outnumbered, though that thought hadn’t occurred to him until it was too late. Instead he marched straight towards the crowd until all eyes – and guns – were on him.

“The great Tony Stark,” Ringleader Guy said. “Where’s your armour?”

“Don’t need it for the little cases. Now what do you say we end this before things get messy?”

“Works for me.”

The two guys nearest Tony charged as he casually loosened his tie and slipped it over his head. He threw it around the neck of the first one to reach him, tightening it as he swung the man round to block the next attack. No-one had fired their gun yet, which hopefully meant they were just holding them for impact and Tony wasn’t likely to have casualties on his hands, yet as soon as that thought crossed his mind something hit Tony from behind, sending convulsions through his body. The marble floor grew closer and closer and pain exploded in Tony’s head before his world went black.

 

Green eyes stared back at Tony as consciousness came back to him. He groaned, his head throbbing, and blinked a few times to try and identify his location. It looked like the living room of the penthouse, though he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen it from this angle before as he lay flat on his back.

“What happened?”

“You didn’t take my advice,” Loki said. “And look where it got you.”

“I didn’t save the day?”

“Yes, you did a marvellous job. We’re here on the floor celebrating.”

“Good… Wait, huh?” Tony felt like he was trudging through mud trying to get his brain to function.

Loki sighed in response. “I returned to make sure you had not ended up getting yourself killed and found you lying unconscious while the guests escaped in panic. Isn’t it nice to know the civilians you try so hard to protect care so little for their saviour?”

Tony ignored that last part. His brain could only process one sentence at a time anyway. “The guys weren’t there?”

“No. I imagine they’ll earn far more selling that thing in your chest than they would have holding you all to ransom.”

Tony was fully alert now. He shot up into a sitting position as his hand flew to his chest, parting his now half-unbuttoned shirt to find only empty space where his arc reactor should have been.

“Fuck,” Tony said, his heart racing as panic flooded his veins. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“What does it do?”

“Oh, not much. Just keeps me alive.” Tony was talking so fast in his anxiety he was amazed the words came out as anything even remotely coherent, but Loki understood him all the same.

“Do you have a spare?”

“No.”

Loki stared at him in disbelief. “The device keeps you alive yet you never thought it necessary to create a spare,” he said. He couldn’t have sounded more incredulous if he’d tried. Funnily enough, Tony wasn’t in the mood for a lecture.

“I didn’t design it so I’d need more than one!” Tony snapped.

“But you designed it so it could be easily removed by anyone who knows it’s there.” Loki shook his head before speaking again. “How long can you survive without it?”

“I don’t know. A few hours, maybe; a day? I’m not real keen to find out.” He got to his feet, though once he was standing he didn’t know what to do with himself and flopped back down again, positioning himself to lean against the back of the couch while Loki turned so he was still facing him. “Jarvis–”

“I have already alerted the Avengers, sir. They are on their way.”

“Here,” Loki said, magic swirling around his fingertips as he reached towards the hole in Tony’s chest. Tony flinched, but he let Loki slip his hand inside and wrap his fingers around the electromagnet nestled at the bottom of the metal cavity. A jolt of power rolled out across Tony’s body from the centre of his chest, quickly settling back into the familiar sensation of the electromagnet running as usual.

“Thanks.” Tony was in too much shock to say more.

He didn’t have the chance to, anyway. The elevator doors opened to deposit Steve and Thor and their eyes widened in horror as they saw Loki’s still-glowing hand in Tony’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Tony said quickly before either of them could speak. “He’s helping, believe it or not.”

Neither of them did believe it, though from the look on Thor’s face he seemed to want to, which was something. Yet as the others filtered in with similar stricken expressions and Tony explained over and over what had happened and Loki’s involvement none of them believed it either.

“He could have planned this whole thing,” Clint said, glaring daggers at Loki as he spoke.

“I don’t care. Could you guys please just try to find my arc reactor?”

“We can’t leave you alone with him.”

Loki rolled his eyes and spoke up for the first time since the others arrived. “Captain Rogers, I’m sure the computer–” he looked up at the ceiling curiously as he said the word “–will inform you if Mr. Stark is in any danger.”

Steve glanced at Tony, silently begging him to ask at least one of them to stay. It wasn’t going to happen, though.

“The more of you out there looking, the quicker you’ll track these guys down,” said Tony, hopefully in a strong enough voice to shut down any more objections. “I’ll be fine.”

“It could take a while,” Natasha said, her arms folded tight across her chest and lips set in a thin line. “We might not even find it at all – what are you going to do then?”

“I’ll figure it out.” He certainly still had the knowledge to make another reactor, but Loki’s hand buried in his chest complicated matters. Most of the work was pretty delicate, which would be damn near impossible to do if Tony had to manoeuvre around Loki’s body the whole time.

“We’ll keep you posted. And for the record, I don’t like this.”

“Duly noted, Steve.” He and Loki watched in silence as the Avengers piled back into the elevator and dropped out of sight.

God, Tony hoped they’d find his arc reactor soon. The would-be kidnappers couldn’t have had more than an hour or two’s head start, though they could still be long gone by now. They might not even have it anymore. And by the time the others managed to find them… No. Tony couldn’t let himself think like that. He turned to Loki instead.

“So,” he said, forcing his attention away from his arc reactor, “alone again.”

“Lucky me.”

“Oh come on, you know you’ve missed me.”

Loki scoffed. “Hardly.”

“You’ve gone to a whole lot of trouble to keep me out of harm’s way tonight.”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you did not insist on throwing yourself into harm’s way.”

“But why bother?” Tony pressed on, a knowing smirk spreading across his lips. “One less Avenger is good news for you, right? Unless it’s just me you can’t bear to see get hurt.”

There was a smile playing on Loki’s own lips, but he wasn’t about to reveal anything just yet. Tony would get him to admit it eventually. They had nothing but time until the others returned.

“I still intend to corrupt you, remember? You dying would spoil the plan.”

“Right. How’s that going?”

Loki shrugged – as well as he could with only one arm free, at least. “Well you have no objection to having my hand inside you, so I’m inclined to say things are going well.”

It did look pretty bad, Tony had to admit, though this was hardly the first time Loki had been inside Tony in one form or another. Loki chuckled when Tony said as much.

“You are either very trusting or very stupid. It seems your intellect is the stuff of legend only,” Loki said, with something akin to disappointment on his face.

“What does it say about my intellect if I just kinda liked it?” Tony said, his worries about the arc reactor almost completely forgotten in the thrill of flirtation, and Loki only arched an eyebrow in return. “You enjoyed it too, if I recall.”

“Whatever gives you that idea?” Loki’s expression grew more guarded as he spoke, which made Tony want to push further. Maybe he really did have a death wish. But he knew, he was 100 damn percent certain, Loki had loved it just as much as Tony had each and every time they’d had sex.

“The fact that you keep coming back for more is a pretty big clue,” he said. “Maybe we should just stop fighting it.”

Loki’s smile disappeared completely at that. Tony was on seriously thin ice. He was starting to regret bringing this up while Loki quite literally held Tony’s life in his hand.

“Jesus, I’m not asking for a commitment,” said Tony. That was an absolutely terrifying thought. “I’m just saying like it or not things keep happening between us. And we’re good – we’re really fucking good. So why can’t we just accept this is a thing we do sometimes?”

Tony knew it was a bad idea if he and Loki started doing this more often. Hell, it never should have happened in the first place, but Tony had known that then and the thought had been at the front of his mind every subsequent time they’d slept together, yet it never did anything to keep him away from Loki. If this was Loki’s master plan to bring Tony to the dark side, at this point he’d go marching along willingly.

The corner of Loki’s lip twitched in response and he shrugged, nonchalant as ever. Tony couldn’t wait ‘til he could strip that mask back and find the passions Loki hid underneath it. Maybe that had something to do with why he was so fixated on Loki; the only time Tony ever knew what he was really thinking was when they were in bed together.

“How long can you keep this up?” Tony said, gesturing at Loki’s hand.

“I’m not sure. Long enough, hopefully.”

Tony didn’t want to think about what would happen if the others still hadn’t tracked the gang down by the time Loki’s magic drained. He’d have to come up with a plan for that possibility, but that could wait until the morning. A yawn fought its way up from Tony’s chest and he glanced up at the clock on the wall above him. It wasn’t even 1am yet. That was an early night for Tony, though he had had a pretty eventful evening, what with the concussion and theft of his arc reactor and all.

“Tired?”

Tony nodded and as he brought his head back up he found himself sitting against his headboard in bed, Loki kneeling in front of him. “I love that trick,” he said with a lazy smile before pulling away from Loki to strip off his clothes. As soon as Loki’s hand left the electromagnet Tony could feel its power grow weaker again. Going to the bathroom would be a fun adventure in the morning. “Can you sleep, you know, while working the mojo?”

“I’d better not. Don’t worry,” he added with a smirk as he shed his own jacket and tie, “I promise I’ll behave while you sleep.”

Tony climbed under the covers and Loki’s hand returned to his chest. It felt far too dark in the bedroom without the blue light of his reactor, but Tony was so tired he fell asleep easily enough. Not even Loki’s watchful presence was enough to disturb his sleep.

 

The next morning proved to be easier than Tony imagined. He managed to use the toilet and take a shower before he really felt the absence of Loki’s magic, and the pain in his head had subsided to little more than an ache. Overall, he was doing pretty well.

They spent the day down in Tony’s workshop as he started making plans for a new arc reactor just in case. “You’re not plotting to steal my ideas for your own sinister purposes, are you?” Tony said as he glanced at Loki and found him watching with interest.

“No.”

“Good. That would be awkward.” Loki chuckled at that and turned his gaze back to the plans floating on the screens around them. He’d been more subdued than usual, barely displaying any of his trademark snark Tony had grown increasingly fond of, though Tony put it down to the lack of sleep rather than any negative effects from the continued use of his magic. The electromagnetic was still humming away in Tony’s chest happily, so hopefully Loki could still keep going for a while longer.

“You know,” Tony continued, “when this is over we should really have sex.”

Loki pursed his lips as he shot Tony a sidelong glance, a wink of a smile in his eyes. “I’ll consider it.”

“Sir,” Jarvis said, interrupting before Tony could reply to Loki, “Captain Rogers is calling.”

“Put him on.”

It felt like an age before Jarvis connected the call. Tony’s entire body tensed as he waited, too anxious to even fiddle with any of the clutter strewn across the worktable, and he almost collapsed with relief when Steve spoke.

“We’ve got it,” he said. “We’re on our way back to you.”

“Thank God.”

“How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Tony said. “Still in one piece.”

“Good. We’ll see you soon.”

Tony let out a long sigh as the call disconnected. He felt like he’d been deflated, that all the tension and worry that had built up over the last 24 hours had escaped him like air from a popped balloon, and he slumped against the back of his chair with a laugh verging on hysterical.

“Well I guess I don’t need to worry about this for now,” he said, looking up at the screens. “Jarvis, put all this to one side, will you?” It couldn’t hurt to have a spare reactor in case something like this happened again, but it could wait.

“So,” he said to Loki, “will you be taking off again?”

“Somehow I doubt your friends will appreciate my company as much as you would.”

Tony shrugged. “I kinda like having you to myself, anyway.” He ran his fingers along Loki’s arm as he spoke, fisting his hand in Loki’s shirt when he reached his chest and pulling him closer. Their lips met, showering each other with quick, playful kisses, until Jarvis announced the others were heading up to the workshop and they broke apart.

Tony had just finished straightening his appearance when Bruce stepped through the door with Tony’s arc reactor in his hand. “I’ve looked it over,” he said as he crossed the room to Tony’s seat. “It doesn’t seem to have been tampered with.”

“One way to find out.” He grinned at the rest of the group as they came to stand by Bruce while Loki’s hand slipped from Tony’s chest and they all watched in apprehension when Tony slid the reactor back into place. He felt whole again as soon as it slotted back inside his chest. “It doesn’t feel any different; I think we’re okay.”

Tony looked around the workshop, as discreetly as he could while half-listening to the others fill him in on how they managed to track down the arc reactor. There was no sign of Loki. Tony wouldn’t have expected him to stay if everyone else was sticking around, but he didn’t even get the chance to thank him.

“Hey guys, I’m kinda beat – d’you mind if we finish this story in the morning?”

“You’re right,” Bruce said with an apologetic smile. “You need your rest.”

Tony waited until he was alone before turning back to the apparently empty workshop. “Loki? You still here?” He grinned when Loki appeared again. “I was worried you’d gone.”

“Pining for me already, were you?”

“I thought you’d want to know just how much I appreciate you saving my life again.” He crossed the room to stand in front of Loki and pulled him down into a kiss. They were in Tony’s bedroom when he opened his eyes and within a second their hands were fumbling wildly to strip each other.

Loki’s hand slid down to massage Tony through his jeans and he gasped, pushing himself further into Loki’s hand as he returned the favour. His free hand still worked to unbutton Loki’s shirt until his pants grew uncomfortably tight. He couldn’t drag this out any longer. He pulled away from Loki, as much as it pained him to do so, and shed the rest of his clothes himself while Loki did the same.

The minute Tony sat down on the bed Loki was on top of him, pushing him back as his mouth brushed against Tony’s chest. “Will you let me fuck you again?” Tony said.

“No.”

“Why not?” Okay, so Tony was hardly going to say no to Loki topping him, but ever since the last time they’d had sex all Tony could think about was driving into Loki’s welcoming body once more. He was almost embarrassed to admit that every time he’d been with a woman since he’d fantasised about Loki. Even when he’d been lucky enough to reacquaint himself with the girl he’d had a crush on in 9th grade, who looked even better than she had thirty years ago and proved to be a fireball in bed.

Loki leant over Tony, his hands on either side of Tony’s head as he lowered himself until their stomachs touched. “You would do well to remember the only reason you’re alive right now is because of me,” he purred.

“So you’re saying my body’s yours to do what you like with?” That idea actually sounded fairly appealing – and not just to Tony. A Cheshire cat grin spread across Loki’s features and he slid down Tony’s body, looking every inch the predator as he settled between Tony’s spread legs.

“Exactly.”

Tony certainly felt like prey about to be devoured, but he wouldn’t complain if Loki’s mouth found his nearest appendage. That wasn’t his goal, though; he sank his head further as his hands moved to slide under Tony’s ass, raising his hips to make it easier for Loki’s tongue to flick out over his hole.

Tony’s breath caught at the first brush of Loki’s tongue, his noises becoming steadily more embarrassing as Loki continued teasing him with gentle licks, slowly adding more pressure until he was almost entering him. No-one had ever done this to Tony before. It was almost too much for him to handle, yet he moved to rest his feet against Loki’s shoulders as he desperately waited for Loki to plunge his tongue inside him.

“Fuck,” he gasped when Loki finally granted his wish. How had Tony never done this before? He’d been missing out on so much. He moaned and writhed, toes curling and hands grasping wildly for something to hold onto as Loki fucked him with his tongue until his erection ached. “If you do that again I’m gonna come.”

Loki’s tongue stopped its infuriating circling of Tony’s entrance and Loki looked up to meet his eyes with a satisfied smirk. “That is the intention.”

“I thought–” a wanton moan left Tony as Loki flicked his tongue over him again “–I thought I was the one who owed you.”

They didn’t have time to discuss the matter further. Without warning Loki slid his tongue back inside Tony and Tony made good on his promise, coating his stomach with his release as he cried out in ecstasy.

“Fuck,” he said again. He’d come embarrassingly quickly, though he was mostly just disappointed he wouldn’t be ready for anything else for a while. “So much for you fucking me.”

“I can wait.”

Tony hummed his agreement, his eyelids growing heavy already, and the last thing he registered before he drifted off to sleep was Loki’s hand curling protectively over his arc reactor.

Loki was still asleep beside him when Tony woke up. Neither of them had bothered to climb under the bedcovers and they’d ended up moving closer together for warmth in their sleep, Tony’s leg nestled between Loki’s own as he lay sprawled on his stomach with his arm draped across Loki’s chest. It wasn’t a bad way to wake up. Especially when Tony’s eyes travelled down Loki’s flat stomach and found him already rock hard.

A devilish grin spread across Tony’s face as he wrapped his hand around Loki’s erection. It only took a few strokes before Loki was awake, his eyes still closed as soft moans escaped him and he rolled his hips up to thrust further into Tony’s hand.

“Easy,” Tony said as Loki’s hips snapped upwards with more intensity. He drew his hand away, much to Loki’s disappointment, and straddled Loki’s lap, grinding against him until he was as hard as Loki. He dropped his head down, focusing entirely on the arousal spreading within him, while Loki’s hands gripped his hips to steer his movements and Tony reached over to pluck a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer.

As soon as Loki caught sight of the bottle in Tony’s hand he grinned and flipped them over so Tony was on his back with Loki between his legs. He rolled his hips against Tony’s one last time as they both moaned, before sliding down in the bed and pressing his lips against Tony’s inner thigh.

He didn’t need words to communicate as he glanced back up at Tony. The request burned silently in his eyes, eyes that only widened when Tony reached down to stretch himself open. He worked quickly, desperate to feel Loki inside him finally, though the look on Loki’s face as he watched Tony’s fingers disappear inside himself almost made Tony want to draw this out.

His other hand found its way into Loki’s hair, gripping tighter when Loki bit down on his thigh and a long groan left him. Loki’s mouth hung open slightly, lips still brushing against Tony, and his eyes were almost black with lust. The sight of him inspired Tony to open his legs wider, raising his hips to give Loki a better view as he let out an exaggerated moan. It was a hell of a rush, putting on a show for Loki like this, and just the thought of what Tony was doing to him sent his arousal soaring higher.

He moaned again and fisted his erection with his free hand. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?” A choked noise sounded in Loki’s throat in response and his nails dug into Tony’s leg. He looked ravenous, and Tony’s cock twitched in return. Tony just wanted Loki to slam inside him right then. He could hold on for a little while, though, just long enough to tease Loki past the point of coherent thought. “I bet you’d get off on it; watching me fuck myself, coming without even needing you.”

That did it. In an instant Loki was above Tony, pinning Tony’s arms above their heads as his mouth crashed into Tony’s, all teeth and tongue and animalistic fury. A brief jolt of fear flashed through him at Loki’s burst of intensity, but he hadn’t started fucking Tony yet and Tony wasn’t in any pain, so hopefully Loki wasn’t completely lost to his wild side. It did make Tony rethink his desire to see Loki lose control though.

"You have far too high an opinion of yourself," Loki said as he moved from Tony’s mouth to suck red marks down the column of his throat. “Has anyone ever told you that?"

"People rarely tell me anything else. But you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t love it."

Loki’s hips had found Tony’s again and his eyes briefly fluttered shut as he rubbed himself against Tony. They were both dripping with precum already. God, Tony couldn’t take much more of this. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one torturing Loki here?

"Perhaps I’m here to see what it takes to silence you."

It wouldn’t take much at this rate. Tony was already struggling to form words as Loki continued driving him insane, snaking a hand down between their eager bodies to wrap around their dicks, and the friction from Loki’s erection brushing against Tony’s with each thrust turned Tony into a desperate, moaning mess.

Give it your best shot," he managed and pushed Loki back with all the strength he could muster before reaching for the lube again. “Enough foreplay; I’ve been waiting for this since you dragged me off alone at the benefit."

"Now who’s the enamoured one?" Loki said with a chuckle, though the sound quickly turned into a groan when Tony reached down to coat him in lube.

Tony had barely pulled his hand away when Loki hooked his arms under Tony’s knees and slid inside him.  _Fuck_. Oh God, Tony had missed this. His eyes rolled back, his breath caught in his throat until Loki was fully embedded in him and he finally remembered to exhale. He cracked open his eyes to find Loki grinning above him.

"How do you want it? Hard? Fast? Slow?" He gave a demonstration with each word, far too brief for Tony’s liking, before stilling his movements and leaning forward to tease Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth, bending Tony almost painfully in the process but Tony was too turned on to care.

"Hard," Tony gasped against Loki’s mouth, gripping the edges of the pillow beneath his head in anticipation. Loki met his eyes for a moment before slamming forward without warning, and Tony cried out in ecstasy and relief.

Loki hovered above Tony again, his mouth back on Tony’s as Tony did his best to roll his hips into each of Loki’s thrusts. “I knew it,” Tony said.

“What?”

“You like me. Look at you, Loki – you can’t get enough of me.”

Loki stared down at him with a frown, though the effect was somewhat dampened by his swollen rid lips and the obvious lust on his face. “Don’t kid yourself. This has nothing to do with you.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony said before a groan cut him off. He was sure it wasn’t his imagination that Loki’s movements had become even harsher since Tony spoke. “You didn’t have to warn me about the attack. You didn’t have to come back and make sure I was okay. You didn’t have to save me. You’re a smart guy; do the math.”

“Okay, so perhaps I find you interesting.”

“Is that all?”

“No,” Loki panted. “I also find you insufferable.”

He pulled out of Tony as quickly as he’d entered him and just as Tony was about to protest, Loki flipped him onto his stomach and pushed back inside to resume his brutal pace. Whenever Tony would get used to Loki’s rapid pounding he’d change the pace, dragging out slowly enough to make Tony keen before slamming back into him. It was infuriating and fantastic all in one, which pretty much described how Tony saw Loki in general.

Tony’s fingers curled into the bedsheets beneath his chest, his mouth hanging slack as he paid no mind to the noises falling from it. He was too distracted watching Loki come undone behind him.

Tony shouldn’t have looked back at Loki – he was teetering dangerously close to the edge already, and watching Loki’s orgasm approach threatened to push him over – but it was too gorgeous a sight to look away. Tony’s dick ached with his need to come, though he somehow managed to hold on until Loki gasped and sank forward, resting his forehead against Tony’s temple while Tony clenched around him, milking him dry as Loki rode out his climax. As soon as Loki’s hips stilled Tony let his own release tear through him, and they stayed entwined for a second until Loki rolled onto his back beside Tony.

“What is it?” Loki said, opening an eye to see Tony staring at him.

“You’re something else, you know that?”

“Yes.”

Of course he did. Tony would have rolled his eyes were he not too boneless to even think about moving. “Jarvis, what time is it?”

“Almost 7:30, sir. I assumed our guest was giving you a better wakeup call than I could.”

Loki chuckled lazily at that. “I like him,” he said. He lay catching his breath for a few more seconds before climbing off the bed in an impossibly swift movement and slipping back into his clothes.

Tony watched him prepare to leave with what almost felt like sadness in his heart. “I’ll see you soon?”

“You might,” Loki shrugged, and with that he was gone.

Tony pushed himself up with a sigh and crossed to the bathroom. He imagined it would be weeks or months even before they did this again. He didn’t expect to return from work that evening to find Loki waiting for him with a grin.


End file.
